This invention is related generally to the field of telephone substation equipment, and more particularly to a bracket for use in converting a surface-mounted connecting block into one which receives a cover which includes an electrical jack.
In the prior art connecting blocks the conductors from the telephone set must be manually wired to screw-type terminals in the connecting block, which normally requires the assistance of a telephone installer. With the emphasis currently shifting to providing telephone substation equipment in which the user may install the telephone set himself, it is desirable to provide surface mounted connecting blocks with built in jacks into which a plug-ended line cord from the subscriber set may be inserted or removed by the user and thus eliminate the necessity of a service call by a telephone installer. It is desirable to convert the conventional connecting block to one which includes an integral jack arrangement without completely eliminating the existing connecting block.